Hunting
by Acathala
Summary: Spike Story. A prequel to The Harsh Light Of Day. Please r&r.


Hunting  
  
Spike was walking back to his temporary lair in New Orleans. The blond vampire wasn't in a good mood. He was looking for something that could help him kill the slayer. His last lead had taken to a demon with a magical talisman. After he killed the demon and took the talisman, he found that the gold rubbed off.  
God, he hated the slayer, because of her the love of his unlife had rejected him. The slayer had ruined everything. Once he got a hold of her, they would never find her body. At least not all in the same place.  
Spike reached the crypt he called home for now. He stopped by the door, which was ajar. Spike nodded to himself and banged the door open. The cry of pain from behind the door told him he guessed right. He used the door to pummel the person behind it, until an unconscious vampire fell down. Spike then walked into the crypt. There was another vampire, who was gaping in surprise. He held a stake in his right hand. Spike walked up to him and punched the vampire in the stomach. The vampire doubled over in pain. Spike elbowed him on the back of the head, to put the vampire out of action. Spike was only sorry it was over so soon.  
When the two vampires woke up, they were tied securely on the floor. Spike was leaning against the wall. He spoke to them. " Right then, Tweedledum and Tweedledee, I want answers. I will get them. Otherwise I will make you wish you had never been turned."  
One of the vampires spat at him. " Yeah, coming from a man who couldn't keep psycho Dru happy. I'm scared..." The vampire stopped speaking as an enraged Spike leapt on him, and started beating the hell out of him. The vampire was a bloody mess once Spike finally calmed down.   
Spike took a moment to collect his thoughts. He could see that both vampires were now frightened of him. The second vampire seemed to be especially terrified of him. He decided to focus his efforts on him. "Tell me what I want to know, or I'll let you work on your tan."  
The vampire squirmed but answered. "If I tell you what you want to know, will you let me go?"  
"Of course. I'll even throw in your friend. Now who sent you? And no fairy tales."  
"Michael Black. He didn't tell us why. He isn't the kind of person you ask questions. We thought it would be an easy job."  
"Well look. Does it look like I'm on the ground all tied up? No! What we have, are two inept wankers all tied up. Where can I find Michael Black?"  
"I don't know." Spike started to lean over him. "I DON'T KNOW." The vampire screamed in terror.  
Spike believed the vampire; he was too terrified to lie. He spoke. "All right then. I'm going to let you go. If I see you two again, well you're not going to be a position to walk away. Do you understand?" There was frantic nodding from both of the vampires. Spike untied them. "Right, bugger off."  
Both of the vampires rushed for the door and opened it. Spike quickly kicked them out and bolted the door. He could hear them from behind the door. "The bastard! It's day!" Then silence. Spike smiled contentedly and went to bed.  
New Orleans at night had considerably less demon activity than the average city. This was due to fact most demons tended to avoid it now, because it been romanticised as a demon haunt in some crap erotic-horror book. But demon activity was still there if you knew where to look. Spike did, he had several contacts throughout the city.   
He just entered the Neonlight City. The Neonlight City was a popular demon bar. There were several demons of indeterminable origin socialising. There were a few vampires around as well. In particular, there was one vampire sitting by himself that Spike knew. Getting some answers from him shouldn't be too difficult.   
Spike walked up to the vampire and sat down beside him. "Al, how's tricks? You still play the piano?"  
The short vampire sighed. " It's you Spike. I always did have rotten luck."  
Spike grinned. "Want to bet it's going to get worse? I want information on Michael Black."  
"Don't know him."  
Spike shook his head. "Al, you should know better than to lie to me." Spike picked up Al's hand and broke two fingers.  
"My fingers! My fingers!" Al screamed in pain. Several of the demons watched in amusement.  
Spike laughed. "Now Al, anybody who heard you play the piano, would agree I'm doing you a favour." That got a few laughs from the demons. Spike broke another finger.  
"Alright, I'll tell you everything, just stop!" Al screamed. The other demons turned away, disappointed the entertainment was stopping.  
Eager to be rid of Spike, Al spoke. "Black is pretty small time. But the word is he knows where something is. Something powerful. He's staying with Alex the butcher, you remember where Alex stays?"  
Spike spoke. "Yes I do. He sold a dud about a talisman to me. I've been meaning to kill him." With that Spike left.  
Michael Black entered the room he had been using as a study. He saw Spike sitting at his desk. "Alex!" He called fearfully.  
Spike smiled. "You're standing on him."  
Michael looked down and saw dust. He felt fear steal over him.  
Spike spoke. "Let me tell you a story. There was this clever bugger call Morden, who worked out where the Gem of Amarra was. But before he could retrieve it, he got dusted. Fortunately he wrote down how to find it in a book. You somehow managed to find it. Well done. I've taken it for safekeeping."  
Michael asked. "You going to kill me?"  
"No, I'm thinking drinks maybe catch a film. Of course I'm going to kill you. Because you knew that once I found out about the book I'd come after you, so you sent your boys to kill me first."  
Michael knew then his only chance was to kill Spike. He charged Spike. In one fluid motion, Spike picked up the axe which was hidden behind the desk, and beheaded Black.  
"Shouldn't have lost your head!" Spike said with a grin on his face. As he left, he started whistling Iggy Pop's Lust For Life.  



End file.
